


A Little Help

by Dizzojay, FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Shenanigans, mini Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Dean is transformed into mini Dean...





	A Little Help

Dean blinked, took in his super large surroundings, and the froze when he saw his… hands.

What in the hell? How did...

Oh, fuck.

The fangirl that he ran into while running away from that accursed Supernatural convention. Shit, she must have turned him into one of the weird big headed toys that the women kept carrying around.

Posing them in different poses. Not all of them were innocent. Hell, some of them were lewd. He would never... and they carried them in their purses like chihuahuas or something.

Some of them carried them in their... cleavage. Wait, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

~Fin~


End file.
